1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lamps and particularly to lamps in combination with frames for photographs, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.98
The prior art includes U.S. pat. No. 5,309,657 to Spencer which discloses a rotatable picture frame having a central post through which an electric wire is extended from the base to a receptacle mounted on the top of the post. The post illuminates photographs which rotate. U.S. Pat. No. 2,104,256 to Hambeck, discloses a picture stand in which a picture is interchangeably held between two glass plates and secured in a frame which has support lamps attached thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,298 to Kapstad, discloses, in FIG. 1, a poster display frame with a lamp mounted onto one of the support frames. U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,315 to Kammerer, et al, discloses a three dimensional display device for lamp shades wherein a lamp is mounted in the center to project light through the lamp shade.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,928 to Reefe, discloses an illuminated picture frame, wherein a light is mounted at the base of the frame to project an illuminated image. U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,724 to Warner, is an another extension of the previously cited patent.
Also of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,406,464; 1,504,826; 1,884,290; 2,177,204; 2,823,477; and, 3,610.918
The foregoing patents, while in the same general area, fail to disclose the unique frame and lamp combination disclosed herein.